Victor Crowley
Victor Crowley is the main antagonist of the ''Hatchet ''film series. He was portrayed by Kane Hodder who is famous for playing Jason Voorhees four times. History Backstory Prior of the main event throughout the three films before Victor Crowley's existence, his father called Thomas Crowley was a resident in Honey Island Swamp. He was married to a woman called Shyann. Shyann was dying of stomach cancer, sometimes a nurse named Lena would come to their house and check on her, and she and Thomas became VERY close. One night while Shyann was sleeping, Thomas and Lena had sex with Thomas impregnating Lena. The next morning, Shyann find out about the affair and places a curse on Thomas' and Lena's unborn baby before she died. When Lena gave birth to Victor Crowley, the swamp mourned, the trees wepped, and the animals became sick and died, also she saw how her child looked liked and died from it. Thomas at first hid Victor only to hide what he did. But over the years he grew to love his son. Kids would often pick on him. One Halloween night, 3 teens come to the house and threw sparklers at it so they could scare Victor out of the house because they wanted to see him. But one of the sparklers caught the door on fire, when Thomas came home he saw the door on fire and the 3 teens escaped, Thomas tried to save his son by stomping through the door, but it didn't work, so he grabbed a hatchet and started hacking at the door, but what he didn't know was that Victor's face was pressed against the other side, and when Thomas created a hole in the door, he also accidentally hatched his son in the face and Victor got a scar on his face and died. Thomas was very upset, he went to one of the teens house with a shotgun and told them to come out, but the 3 teens hid behind their parents, denied everything, and left Thomas to live the rest of his days in anger and devastation. Afterwards, Thomas never left his house and sat their for a decade until he finally died of a broken heart. But Victor was stuck in the night he died and over the decades 5 people (Show in a flashback in the 2nd movie) entered the swamp and killed them. The only way to get rid of Crowley forever is 2 things. 1. Finding his father successfully and 2. Revenge on the 3 men that murdered him. Victims *Sampson Duston *Ainsley Duston *Jim Permatteo *Shannon Permatteo *Doug Shapiro/Samuel M.Barrat *Shawn *Jenna *Misty *Marcus *Jack Cracker *Several fishermen *A lone alligator hunter *Chad *Cleatus *Layton *Avery *John *Vernon *Justin *Trent Graves *Uncle Bob *Reverend Zombie *Randy *Deputy Hamilton *Several firemen *Several paramedics *2 unnamed officers *Deputy Elbert *Several SWAT team officers *Tyler Hawes *Deputy Schneiderman *Ben *Sheriff Fowler *Doughetry *Deputy Elliot Winslow *Amanda Fowler *Marybeth Dunston (Unknown) Gallery Faces.png|The faces of Victor Crowley through the trilogy Victor burned.jpg|Victor Crowley after being burned Victor Chainsaw.jpg|Epic chainsaw! Remains Victor Crowley.jpg|Victor Crowley dies once and for all Category:Tragic Villain Category:Undead Villains Category:Noncorporeal Category:Brutes Category:Destroyers Category:Provoker Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Rogue Villains Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Outcast Category:Male Category:Revived Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Monsters Category:Immortals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sadists Category:Insecure Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Anti-Villain Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mutilators Category:Stalkers Category:Ferals Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Mongers Category:Misanthropes Category:Damned Souls Category:Mutants Category:Obsessed Category:Urban Legends Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychopath Category:Mature Category:Deceased Category:Serial Killers Category:Abusers Category:Successful Villains Category:Supernatural Category:Mute